Daria and Trent's Wedding
by Sam347
Summary: Daria and Trent are finally tieing the knot! But someone comes uninvited! What will happen to the couple? Rated R for Language and Some Sexual Content


Daria and Trent's Wedding by Sam347  
  
  
This is 15 years after High School. Trent and Daria are engaged and live in New York Trent's band   
made 3 ablums and then splitted up, Trent made enough money to last them their whole lives.   
Daria is a novelest and has 3 books out and one is about to be published. Jane lives in New York also.   
She is one of the most famous artist today. Quinn lives also in New York and is a supermodel.   
Tom started stalking Daria for awhile until she put a restraining order on him. Tom stopped for now.  
  
Chapter 1 "The day before"  
  
  
The door slowly creaked open. A person slowly walked with a tray in their hands. The person in   
the bed started mumbling something but couldn't get it out.  
  
  
"Finally you woke up." Trent said.  
  
  
Daria slowly arose from the bed, yawning and stretching her arms in the air. She got   
up and kissed Trent on the cheek.  
  
  
"What do you have there?" Daria asked.  
  
  
"Breakfast." Trent said with a smile.  
  
  
"How long did that take you to make?" Daria asked  
  
  
"Actually only 10 minutes." Trent said proudly."I came in here to actually ask you a question."  
  
  
  
"And what is that?" Daria asked.  
  
  
"Are you sure you want to marry me?" Trent asked.  
  
  
"I'm sure" Daria said  
  
  
Trent wrapped his arms around Daria.  
  
  
"Because I'll never let you go." Trent said.  
  
  
"Then don't" Daria said.  
  
  
"And I'll never let you escape." Trent said.  
  
  
"I don't intend to." Daria said.  
  
  
Daria suddenly blurted out.  
  
  
"Oh I almost forgot I have to do some errands and I have to go pick out my dress with Jane.   
I also have to spend the night at Jane's. And Right now I have to meet Quinn at   
Chez Pierre." Daria said.  
  
  
"What, but you just woke up and I'm not gonna see you tonight?" Trent said.  
  
  
"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Daria said.  
  
  
"I didn't know that you were superstitious." Trent said.  
  
  
"Well that is another thing that you learned about me. Oh I really gotta go I'm meeting Quinn.  
I will try to come home as soon as I can." Daria said.  
  
  
"Come home soon." Trent said  
  
  
Daria shuts the door leaving Trent alone. Trent picks up the phone and starts dialing a number.  
  
  
"She's gone are you ready to go?" Trent said.  
  
  
Chapter 2 "So many things to do"  
  
  
"Hi Quinn, sorry I'm late." Daria said.  
  
  
"It's ok. Just sit down and relax, tomorrow's your wedding day." Quinn said.  
  
  
"I know I still have so many things to do before the wedding. After this I have to go   
pick my dress out." Daria said.  
  
  
"Oh Daria, you shouldn't be here you have to go." Quinn said.  
  
  
"But Quinn." Daria said.  
  
  
"I really don't mind you have to do more important things." Quinn said.  
  
  
"Well ok." Daria said resistly.  
  
  
Later at the apartment the doorbell rings. No one answers so a familiar face   
walks in the find Trent sleeping on the couch.  
  
  
"It's always like you to wait until the last second." Jesse said.  
  
  
Trent woke up and saw Jesse standing over him.  
  
  
"I can't help it I keep on falling asleep." Trent said.  
  
  
"Some things never change." Jesse said."So do you know which ring?"  
  
  
"Not until I get there." Trent said.  
  
  
Later Daria and Jane were at the dress shop. Inside the dress shop Daria comes   
out with a dress that is 2 sizes too big.  
  
  
"Nah that dress kinda looks like a parachute." Jane said.  
  
  
"How about letting me pick my own dress?" Daria said.  
  
  
"Well ok, but don't pick a black dress you don't want to look like your going   
to a funeral." Jane said.  
  
  
"Aww Shit." Daria said.  
  
  
Five minutes later Daria emerges from the racks with a dress.  
  
  
"I think this is the one." Daria said.  
  
  
"Try it on then." Jane said.  
  
  
A few minutes later Daria comes out of the dressing wearing a short sleeve   
wedding dress, with a v-neck.  
  
  
  
"Yup that's the one." Jane said.  
  
  
"It's weird, I feel pretty." Daria said.  
  
  
"That's what the right wedding dress does to you." Jane said.  
  
  
Later at the ring shop Trent and Jesse are looking around for the "perfect ring".  
  
  
"I don't know these rings just don't look right each ring I look at there is a flaw.   
I'm not sure if it's that ring or me. Trent said to himself.  
  
  
"Wait Trent come over here I think Daria will really like this ring." Jesse yelled.  
  
  
Trent walks over to Jesse and the ring he says that is so perfect. Trent takes one look   
and knows that is "the ring".  
  
  
"That's the ring Jesse, I know Daria will love it." Trent said  
  
  
"Are you sure?" Jesse asked  
  
  
"Positive." Trent said with a smile.  
  
  
Chapter 3 "The final day single"  
  
  
Daria opens the door to the house and finds that no one is home.  
  
  
"Hello? Anyone home? Am I here alone?" Daria said.  
  
  
Suddenly a Trent pops up in front of Daria.  
  
  
"Back so soon?" Trent said.  
  
  
"Oh you almost gave me heart attack." Dariacsaid with a sigh.  
  
  
"We wouldn't want that now would we?" Trent said.  
  
  
"I don't know do we?" Daria said.  
  
  
"We don't." Trent said.  
  
  
"All right then. Now what should we do our last day being single?" Daria   
asked knowing the answer.  
  
  
"I have an idea!" Trent said immediatly.  
  
  
"Oh I know what you're thinking Trent Lane." Daria said.  
  
  
"And I know what you're thinking Daria Morgandorffer." Trent said.  
  
  
"Well I think I'm going to take shower, you can join me if you want to." Daria said  
  
  
"I think I will join you!" Trent said.  
  
  
Chapter 4 "The night at Jane's"  
  
  
Later that evening at the apartment.  
  
  
"Oh I almost forgot I have to spend the night at Jane's." Daria said.  
  
  
"Aww Crap! I thought maybe you would forget." Trent said.  
  
  
"Apparently not. I have to go now." Daria said as she packed up her stuff.  
  
  
"Bye see you tomorrow." Trent said.  
  
  
"You too." Daria said.   
  
Later at Jane's.  
  
  
"So are you nervous about tomorrow?" Jane asked.  
  
  
There was a brief silence until Daria broke the silence.  
  
  
"No!" Daria exclaimed.  
  
  
"Well it's obvious that you are but who wouldn't be nervous after all you are marrying Trent." Jane said.  
  
  
"It's not that, it's Tom. He still haunts me in some way. I have been having this dream that at   
the wedding I saw him there staring at me smiling." Daria said.  
  
  
"Daria, why didn't you tell me sooner? Tom is out of your life; you will never ever see him   
again. I guarantee it."  
  
  
"I guess your right. Goodnight." Daria said.  
  
  
"I hope I'm right." Jane said to herself. "Goodnight."  
  
  
Chapter 5 "The BIG Day."  
  
  
The next morning at Jane's.  
  
  
"Daria, get up! Today's your wedding day!." Jane said.  
  
  
"Ok, I'll try a different aproach." Jane said.  
  
  
Jane grabs the sheets off the bed flinging Daria in the air.  
Daria finally wakes up and says...  
  
  
"What the hell? Why did you do that?" Daria said.  
  
  
"Trent rubs off of you. You are just as hard to wake up as Trent." Jane said.  
  
  
"I guess I never relized that. Oh well." Daria said.  
  
  
"C'mon get yourself ready. We got to go." Jane said.  
  
  
"Ok, gimme a minute." Daria said.  
  
  
Later at the house.  
  
  
"Come on Jesse!" Trent yelled.  
  
  
"Ok, i'm coming." Jesse said.  
  
  
"Then lets go!" Trent said.  
  
  
Later at the wedding...  
  
  
Daria stepped out of the car only to see reporters. The reports surrounded her.  
  
  
"So Daria how does it feel to marry Trent Lane the famous singer?" One   
reporter asked.  
  
  
"Jane how does it feel to be the maid of honor?" Another reporter asked.  
  
  
Jane started to really lose it because this was a wedding not a press day.  
  
  
"Ok everyone just SHUT THE HELL UP! This is Daria's wedding. NO CAMERAS or REPORTERS  
ALLOWED UNLESS YOU HAVE AN INVITATION or I WILL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF EACH AND  
EVERYONE OF YOU!" Jane screamed.  
  
  
"Thank You Jane." Daria said with a sigh of relief.  
  
  
"NO prob." Jane said.  
  
  
"We really gotta get dressed." Daria said.  
  
  
"Ok let's do find our dressing rooms and tell me again why you guys   
decided to have a wedding in a giant garden."  
  
  
Somewhere else Jesse and Trent get out of the car and now swarmed around them.  
  
  
"How are you feeling Trent nervous." A reporter went in front of him.  
  
  
Jesse was also getting sick of these reporters.  
  
  
"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! AND GET AWAY!" Jesse yelled.  
  
  
"I wish reporters would just die." Trent said.  
  
  
"Same here, c'mon we gotta get dressed and do you have the ring?" Jesse asked.  
  
  
"Yep."Trent said.  
  
  
Meanwhile in Daria's dressing room. Daria is in her wedding dress.   
Daria is now putting makeup on(hard to believe but this is her wedding day)  
and fixing her hair when someone very familiar walks in.(Daria thinks  
it's Jane)  
  
  
"Jane aren't you suppose to be getting ready?" Daria asks.  
  
  
A very familiar voice says, "Hi Daria."  
  
  
Daria spins around onlt to find that right before here eyes was her EX  
Tom Sloane.  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Daria asked.  
  
  
"I came her for you." Tom said.  
  
  
"Don't make me report you again. I have a restraining order on you." Daria said.  
  
  
"Daria I..." Tom stared to say.  
  
  
"No! Just get away from me. Hel.." Daria yelled.  
  
  
Tom quickly took Daria and grabbed her neck.  
  
  
"We wouldn't want anyone to come in here and discover me." Tom said.  
  
  
"What do You want?" Daria said.  
  
  
"I want you. Ever since we broke up my life has been fucked up.  
And if my life is fucked yours will be too." Tom said.  
  
  
"That's not a fucking reason!" Daria said.  
  
  
"To me it is. No for that your gonna suffer." Tom said.  
  
  
Tom pulls out a small knife a scratches it on her shoulder. The skin is  
broken and Daria starts bleeding.  
  
  
"Now I'm going to fuck you!" Tom said. "Get on the floor."  
  
  
Jane walks in seeing Tom trying to rape Daria.  
  
  
"GET OFF OF HER YOU BASTARD!!!" Jane screams.  
  
  
Jane pulls Tom off of Daria and starts choking Tom while Daria is on   
the floor not moving. Trent and Jesse walks in to see Tom with a knife trying to  
stab Jane. Jesse punches Tom so hard he falls unconcious, while Trent is  
trying to revive Daria and to keep her from bleeding.   
  
  
"Someone Call 911!" Trents screams.  
  
  
A few minutes later an abulance takes Daria, Jane, Trent, and Jesse to  
the hospital. A few hours later Daria and Jane were in Recover and ready  
to go home.  
  
  
"Thank you for saving me you guys." Daria said.   
  
  
"Daria I would of died for you." Jane said.  
  
  
"I'm so glad you safe Daria." Trent said.  
  
  
"I'm just glad that I'm alive." Daria said.  
  
  
"Oh Guys look a church!" Jane said.  
  
  
"Are you thinking what i'm thinking." Trent said.  
  
  
"I sure am." Daria said.  
  
  
The walk in the church and find a priest and ask if he can marry them   
and he agrees.  
  
  
"Do you Daria Morgandorffer take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
  
"I do"  
  
  
"And you Trent Lane take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
  
  
"I do"  
  
  
"I now pronouce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride.'  
  
  
Trent kisses Daria and they run out of the hospital now Mr and Mrs Lane  
  
  
THE END  
  
Did you like this story? You want a sequel then email me at Sam347@aol.com 


End file.
